New Beginnings
by GypsyDream
Summary: A little over one year to the day since Sage set off in a new life with Falcon and the crew. Much had happened in the passing year, and much is about to happen in this new tale, about pirates, and adventure and new beginings
1. It Begins With a Game

Dear Readers. Hello, and welcome back to my mediocre storytelling. I do Hope you enjoy this new attempt at me telling a story. Please, enjoy. God it feels weird to be back, but a good weird.

GypsyDream.

* * *

><p>A lot can happen in a year. A lot can be found, or lost or even destroyed. And so a lot was.<p>

A woman found true happiness. A family of mismatched pirates lost a deeply loved member. And soon after, their ship they once called home was destroyed.

The beginning of this tale takes place another year after that, and it starts in a dark alley, in the city of London.

* * *

><p>The gin shop reeked of sweat and stale bodies. The air was thick with smoke. Many of its loyal patrons enjoyed easy women and the drink they used to numb their horribly plain lives. In the back, behind closed doors, where the air was less disgusting, and the mood, more serious was a round table, and sat around this table was a fisherman, a desperate Duke, a drunk, and a pirate.<p>

"Bet's to you sir Duke." The fisherman chimed with his grungy weathered voice, tossing in a couple of chips to even the bet.

The Duke pulled on this neck scarf as a hot bead of sweat slithered down the back of his neck. "To me? Right." He glanced at his cards, then at his pitiful pile of chips. "I raise, all in." He gulped down another shot to ease his nerves. "To you, sir." He nodded nervously to the man sitting to his right, whose face was shadowed by his hat.

"You don't look to keen Duke." The man joked. "Are you sure you want to keep playing?" He teased as he tossed in his own chips and called.

"I'm fully capable of finishing this match sir." The Duke miffed then swallowed hard after everyone had called.

"Let's see what ya got 'en gents." The drunk piped up and threw down his cards, revealing a pair of twos.

The fisherman had a pair of kings, the Duke had three of a kind, and the man with the hat who preferred to keep his face half hidden revealed a flush, hearts all.

"It can't be." The Duke whispered in disbelief as he watched his chips being scraped away from him and pushed to the man to his right. "Cheat, I call cheat!" He stood outraged.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" The man stood, tilting his hat up a touch to reveal vivid green eyes. He stood nose to nose with the Duke.

"I want another hand," The Duke demanded, "with a new deck."

The man with the green eyes looked thoughtfully at the table. "But sir, you're all out of chips." He pointed out, almost mockingly.

"I have something much better than chips to offer." He pulled on his collar and neck scarf again. "A ship!" He almost laughed the word, the desperation was evident.

"A ship you say?" Green eyes sat back in his chair and tilted his hat back down again. "Alright, I'll accept another hand, with a new deck."

"To my terms?" The Duke questioned sceptically.

"And what will be your terms, Sir?" The man asked.

"I win, you give me all your chips worth in coin." He wiped sweat from his brow. "You win, the ship is yours." He licked his dry lips and pulled once more at his collar.

"Fair enough," was the man's simple answer.

"I'm goin' head 'ome to the missus." The drunk staggered upright then stumbled out the back door. "'Gents." He tipped his weathered hat to them and was gone.

The fisherman decided it was late enough as well and bid his farewells.

Now there were only the two. Surrounding them were a barmaid whose shift had ended more than an hour ago, three men who weren't brave enough to bet their wages, so looked on for entertainment instead, a woman who kept a fan in front of her face at all time and the dealer.

The dealer cut a new deck of cards. He fanned them out then slipped them neatly into his one hand and dispersed them with the other.

The Duke looked at his cards, but tried to keep his expression bland and indifferent.

The other man simply glanced at his hand of cards and sneered.

"Bets to you Duke." He jeered.

The Duke glanced at his opponent and swallowed hard. "I've a full house, tens over jacks." He placed his cards down for all to see.

"Well, good show." The green eyed man in the hat blew out a breath and looked down in what appeared to be defeat.

The on-lookers whispered and commented thinking to them that the Duke was a lucky bastard.

"I've won?" The Duke stood so quickly his chair fell onto its back. "I can't believe it!" He exclaimed almost hysterically.

"Then don't." The man stood slowly and laid down his cards showing a straight, ten to ace.

"Impossible." The barmaid breathed a sigh.

"You're right," the Duke barked, "it is impossible!" He cried.

"The deed to your ship, sir?" The hatted man held out one hand.

"No!" The Duke protested and pulled his sword from its hidden place in his decretive cane.

The man in the hat breathed a sigh then looked back at the spectators. "Doesn't appear as though the good Duke here is playing fair does it?" He winked at the woman who continued to fan her face.

"No sir, he doesn't seem to be playing fair at all." She cooed and came around to stand beside him.

"He looks," one man said.

"A might bit scared," another finished.

The Duke shook slightly as the room began to feel smaller bit by bit as the people within it started to move together around him. "Stay back," he shouted, "I'm warning you."

"Oh look!" The barmaid cheered. "I love it when they warn you!" She clapped enthusiastically.

"What's going on here?" The Duke demanded as he was backed into a corner. He glanced hopefully at the dealer in hopes that he would stand with him against a now group of what appeared to be five acquaintances.

"Looks like you're time has come to pay up, Monsieur." The dealer stood and was now holding a blade in one hand.

The Duke held his slim blade aloft, pointing it from one person to the next, as his shaking became more violent. "Alright!" He finally cracked. "Take the bloody deed! The ship is yours." He took the paper from within his coat and threw it on the table, and as everyone's attention was drawn to it he fled through the back door.

"Well then, that wasn't so hard." The barmaid chimed.

"Not so hard?" The dealer peeled off his uniform vest. "Try finding ten to ace in a blink to throw a game of cards." He threw the vest down dramatically. "I almost screamed when that bloody idiot asked for a new deck."

"Yes, how did you do that Moose?" The barmaid asked.

"My dear Dot, you shall never know." He laughed heartily then scooped up the deed. "For you, Monsieur." He handed it to the man in the hat.

"Thank you." He took it, then removing his hat, locked eyes with the woman with the fan. "Shall we see our new home Sage?"

She folded the fan and taking his hand in hers, leaned in for a brief kiss. "Yes please, Falcon." And with that they all left through the back door, and headed for the docks, and home to sea, once more.

* * *

><p>.GD.<p> 


	2. The Past and Present prt1

Oh my god, I'm getting all screwed up with my outline and this story. I keep losing documents and my ideas are getting jumbled. I wanted to give another chapter before too long, but it felt incomplete. I dont know. Hopefully you enjoy. Ahhh! haha sorry.

* * *

><p>A light mist fell over London as people scurried here and there for cover like bilge rats. There was an air of poverty down every alley; save for one, where six companions emerged looking quite smug. Leading them was a handsome young man with dark sweeping hair and piercing green eyes, and a lady on his arm with fair skin, and long burgundy locks.<p>

They turned to the group before leaving the alley and spoke in hushed tones. "Now we all know our dear friend the Duke won't let us leave here with his ship without a fight." He turned his head slightly to look out at the street and a passer-by. "Rickety, Ratch, you two head to the hotel and get Skunk and the rest of the weapons, meet us at the docks." He nodded to the two seemingly identical boys.

"Aye," one responded.

"Sir," the other finished.

"Good." Falcon watched them head up the street towards mid-town. "Dot, you and Moose will go directly to the docks and keep watch for anyone coming and going." He smirked at the thought of a potential fight. "I want to know how many we may be up against."

With that Moose and Dot were gone, leaving Falcon and Sage alone.

"Do you think we'll be in for a long night?" Sage turned out onto the street and walked in the direction of the main roads. "I feel awfully weary tonight." She rubbed at already tired eyes.

"If all goes as planned, we'll be away from London and on our way to the tropics without any trouble." Falcon grinned, "but you know how our plans never go as intended."

Sage wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the chill.

"Where is your wrap?" Falcon asked as he noticed her shiver.

"I left it back there." She gestured back with her head, but continued to walk forward.

"Well let's go back and get it, we have time." Falcon stopped in his tracks.

"Just leave it." Sage said with a hint of cold in her voice.

Falcon looked at her quizzically. "You've been acting kind of off lately Sage." He stopped her, "I don't like it."

"No one asked you to." Sage instantly regretted the bite in her tone. "I'm sorry." She looked into his angry eyes, "I haven't been feeling myself since we got here."

They continued to walk.

"Once we get back out to sea, you'll feel better." Falcon brushed it off, but kept his senses on alert.

Sage had been acting out of character ever since they had lost their ship to a battle fought between them and Sage's brother, not two months prior.

They had been sailing for months, aimlessly, just enjoying calm waters and the warm sun above. On the fourth month a ship had been spotted on the horizon, and it was closing in fast.

"Captain!" Skunk called from atop the main top mast.

"Oi, what is it?" Falcon called up, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"A naval ship, it looks English." Skunk called down as he began to make a hasty descend.

Sage emerged from below deck with Moose as they had just finished preparing a simple meal for dinner. "Supper is ready." She called cheerily. Her face fell when she spotted Falcon, his features set in a way that Sage knew meant something bad was about to happen.

"It's him," was all he needed to say for Sage to understand that her brother had found them.

She had prayed every night since she had left her family that they would not necessarily understand, but perhaps that they could accept, and let her go. It was a lot to ask for, clearly too much to ask for.

Falcon hurried to the wheel and brushed Ratch aside. He turn the ship so that they would be sailing with the wind, and hopefully would gain a speedy advantage, but as they hadn't made port in quite some time, and the sails were in dire need of repairs, it would take a miracle to out race a royal navy vessel.

"We'll have to stand and fight." Falcon spoke aloud as Moose and Sage joined him on the quarter deck. He looked sternly at Sage. "We have no other choice."

"I understand that." Sage looked from him to behind them at the far away ship that was moving ever closer.

"Do you?" He asked as he signalled for Moose to take over at the helm. He turned to shout orders for the twins to set the cannons and for Skunk to fetch pistols and his sword.

"I know what I chose." Sage grabbed his arm to bring his attention back to her. "I chose this life, I chose you." She spoke sternly. "Do you doubt my feelings?" She asked sincerely.

"No," he paused and looked down at her delicate hand against his rough tanned skin, "only your decisions," he shook her off and helped the others prepare for battle.

Sage stood, angrily glaring at his back before going off to fetch her cutlet and prepare herself to face her brother.

The sun was getting lower in the sky, nearly touching the horizon, when Sage found Dot on deck sharpening her stiletto.

"Falcon thinks I made the wrong decision." Sage looked out into the dark abyss that was the ocean they sailed on.

"What do you mean?" Dot's rough accent was always made dearer by her sweet disposition.

"I can tell, he thinks I should have stayed in Jamaica, with my father and brother." She blew a stray hair away from her face. "I could tell he felt that way the night Sam died." Sage regretted mentioning Sam when she noticed Dot wince.

"Don't be mad," Dot put away her dagger and looked up at Sage pleadingly, "but Falcon does feel as though you've given up too much for so little."

"That's absurd." Sage turned to look up at where Falcon stood discussing battle plans with Moose on the quarter deck. "How little does he think of himself and you if he thinks I've given up too much to be here with the lot of you?" She smoldered. "Idiot," she whispered harshly under her breath as she started to stomp towards the stairs that would take her up to his level so she could give him a piece of her mind.

"Stop!" Dot grabbed Sage by the arm to prevent her from causing a scene. "I agree with him." Dot looked away as Sage burned holes through her with her eyes.

"What?" Sage calmed down when she notice Dot's discomfort. "Why?"

"You must understand, Falcon and I never had a choice to be with our family. It was always the only the sea." She spoke, thinking of her dead parents, taken away from her when she was so young. "You have a family, and a home, and yet you chose to leave it all, for this." She gestured around them at the ship she grew to love, only because she had nothing else.

Sage went back to the rail to look back out to sea.

"I do love my family." She smiled meekly. "But I never fit where they thought I should." She shook off the thought. "Maybe that's how life is, we're always unhappy with what we have, and always searching for what we don't have." Sage smiled at Dot as Dot looked terribly confused.

"I think I understand." Dot continued to look troubled, but was brought back as Falcon began to shout orders.

"Rickety, Ratch, stand ready at the guns." He flew down from the quarter deck with impressive grace. "Skunk, go up." He pointed to the top mast, "I want eyes on the horizon. We should be near land soon." He looked due east, in the direction the ship was sailing.

As the sun dipped lower, the sky grew darker, and James Edwards' ship grew ever closer.

"Captain, I see light." Skunk waved down. "Land ho."

The whole crew looked east and as Skunk said, there was light, a whole city worth of light, not twenty miles away.

Falcon signalled for one of the twins to drop anchor.

"What are you doing?" Sage called as she jolted forward at the sudden stop of movement.

"That's England." Falcon frowned as he looked through his telescope. "We sail any closer and your brother and his band of mother land lovers will have a mighty advantage."

"England," Dot scrambled for the side of the ship to look out at the distant mass of land, "as in home?"

"This is home." Falcon barked before once more taking place on the quarter deck. "Now prepare to defend it." He turned the wheel to bring the ship round so they were facing their opponent.

* * *

><p>.GD.<p> 


	3. The Past and Present prt2

Dear Lovely readers and reviewers. I took into account a beautiful review from someone and decided that I was an idiot with my patience, or lack there of, with my second chapter..so I renamed it as part1 and this is the continuation of the second chapter.

I hope you enjoy, I love you all, yada yada..also, forgive any spelling/grammatical errors..I've said it before I'll say it again, I'm a bit of an idiot...and I write late at night before bed. Excuse!

Ok, enjoy.

* * *

><p>The British naval ship carrying James and his most noble and loyal soldiers glided smoothly up beside the Widow. On deck James stood straight as a pin with his head held high and a look of distain upon his handsome face. His usually well-kept chestnut mane was long and unruly. His usually beautiful clear eyes were clouded and sunken in as though he hadn't had a proper meal in weeks.<p>

Aboard the Window Sage grimaced. Her brother was a different person than the one she had left back at home.

"Shipmen of the vessel so named the _Widow Maker_," an announcer yelled across the short distance of water between the two ships, "you are hereby under arrest, under the decree of the King of England, by the order of the Governor of Port Majesty, Jamaica."

Falcon unsheathed his sword and bowed mockingly with his eyes never leaving James'.

"Ahem." The soldier stammered, fear written in his eyes. He swallowed hard before continuing. "You are also required to release the prisoner a one Sage Edwards."

At this Falcon burst out laughing, in a most menacing tone.

"Be silent pirate, or I'll take the pleasure for myself of cutting out your tongue." James growled.

"Falcon please," Sage came to stand beside Falcon and placed her hand on the one which held his sword, pressing it down gently to lower it. "James, please, you must have read my letter?" Sage called out pleadingly. "You know I'm here by choice."

"I know you're very confused, and perhaps ill." James sympathised.

"You're the one that looks ill mate." Skunk jeered from the rigging.

The Widow's crew snickered and laughed along with him. Sage looked down and shook her head. This isn't at all what she dreamed when she sought out this life of adventure. She loved her brother dearly, but simply wished him away at that moment.

"I'm sorry that you've troubled yourself to come after me James," Sage stepped to Falcon's left side, and taking his hand, looked straight into James' eyes, "This is my home now."

James' heart fell, his baby sister, the likeness of their mother, the joy of their father, betraying them for a pirate, a thief, a criminal. He wanted to believe she was simply making horrible decisions because of exhaustion from the events that she had been through not long ago. But he could not see a trace of fatigue on her, just plain sympathy, for him none the less. If that was her choice, then so be it. He would simply have to destroy the ship and its captain then drag her back to Jamaica forcefully. With his features now set and emotionless, he signalled for the gunmen to take aim.

Sage turned away from the side of the ship as tears began to cascade down her face. She never wanted to have to choose between her family and her love, but she did. She chose her heart and though it made her feel completely selfish, it felt right. She hurried below deck to gather herself for battle.

Falcon watch in agony as the love of his life fought a war within herself. He'd fight to live another day to see her happy again.

Shacking off the cold and damp of London Falcon came back to the present with Sage's hand on his cheek.

"Where did you go off to?" She asked as she watched his eyes become clear and focused again.

"Sorry, just thinking back on something." He gave her a small grin to calm her concern then took her hand and continued walking towards the main docks.

They reached the busier streets that ran along the River Themes. As they walked Skunk and the twins emerged from the shadows loaded down with bags of weapons and the few belongings the crew still possessed.

"We saw about six of the Duke's bruisers heading this way not five minutes ago." Skunk passed Falcon his pistol and sword while he informed them of the goings on of the ugly London streets.

"Only six?" Falcon strapped on his blade and gun and pondered the information for a moment. "That's almost an insult."

"Would you prefer a whole army?" Sage rolled her eyes as Falcon smiled sweetly at her. "You're impossible." She took her own dagger and sword from Skunk's offering hands.

"Let's just hope Dot and Moose haven't had any fun without us." Falcon joked in all seriousness as he began to worry that his younger sister and first mate were fighting a mighty battle alone.

The five companions slowed their pace as they approached the docks, which held their newly won vessel. Falcon signalled for them to halt by a wall so he could scan the surrounding area for trouble. As his keen green eyes observe nothing more than a drunk slumped over a barrel and a scatter of rats eating the drunk's last meal off the cobbled stone, he signalled for them to walk forward.

"Something's wrong." Sage grasped Falcon's bicep as she scanned the area.

"It's quiet eh." Skunk readied his sword as he too looked around at a scene too calm for comfort.

Just as they thought they couldn't hold their collective breath any longer Dot stumbled out from behind a mountain of loading crates.

"Sorry Falcon." She spoke in a hushed voice as a large brute almost four times Dot's size pushed her forward.

Falcon frowned as he pointed his sword at the giant pushing his sister around. Then another movement caught his eye and he watched as not six, but sixteen of the Duke's dirty delinquents appeared, surrounding any possible exit for the group.

"We saw them coming, but they were too many." Dot stated apologetically.

"Shuh' up you." The large beast of a man shoved Dot rather hard into a wooden crate.

"Careful." Falcon growled in a deadly tone, his eyes piercing the big oaf's.

"Or you'll what?" This came from the most snide and snarky of voices. As the crew all turned together they watched as the Duke sauntered into the light of one of the few oil lamps lighting the street, with Moose bound held by two more men behind him.

"You're looking rather pleased with yourself tonight Duke." Falcon sneered at the cowardly nobleman, "quite pleased for a man who lost quite a bit." Falcon mocked as he gestured back towards the ship.

"It was all a con, and now you'll pay for your treachery." The Duke snarled as he signalled for his thugs to move in.

A small bead of sweat slid down Falcon's back as he quickly calculated their best possible chance of survival and saw few options, but he wouldn't call himself any kind of pirate if he for one second thought that this would be the end. So instead of turning tail and surrendering he threw his sword to Dot, pulled another from a bag Ratch was holding and dove into battle with all the finesse and bravery he was known for.

The crew all followed him loyally, each attacking two or more thugs at a time. It was an even match, and it would be ridiculous to say they'd come out of it unscratched.

Dot was back to back with Sage, both girls fighting harder than they thought themselves capable. The big lug of a man that had shoved Dot earlier lunged for her mid-section with his rusted blade, but what he had in bulk, Dot carried in speed. Turning back on her left foot she forced Sage back and they both missed being impaled by mere inches.

As Dot pushed from behind, Sage was forced forward, giving her an added force behind her sword as it plunged into the leg of one of her foes. He screamed in agony and fell heavily before her. Just as Sage was about to mentally pat herself on the back, the second of her two attackers knocked her off balance and away from Dot.

Falcon watched with his quick eyes as Dot and Sage struggled against their assailants as he fought off two fast moving dagger wielding goons himself. To the left of him Skunk took a slice in the arm then feigned to the right and stabbed one man in the back with his dagger as he skewered another with his sword. To the right of Falcon the twins leisurely swung their swords in unison, hacking and slashing at the six brutes attacking them.

The Duke looked on anxiously as his hired gang looked as though they were losing. Behind him Moose chuckled as two remaining thugs held him by his forearms. The Duke snarled, not wanting to give up too easily, he yelled for the two men holding Moose captive to join in the fight. He back handed Moose hard enough to have the pirate fall to his knees. "I'd like to see you laughing once I have all of your friends bleeding at my feet." The Duke placed his shiny dagger under Moose's chin. Moose glared at the Duke unperturbed. He had all the confidence that his family of mismatched bandits would make it out on top.

Just as their confidence level reached an unsurpassed high, Falcon took a nasty slice to his right thigh and went down just long enough to be over thrown by one of his opponents. Skunk glanced back as he heard his captain's sword hit the ground in an eerie clatter. He too was over taken by his assailant.

Sage pulled her dagger from her latest victim's chest and turned just in time to see one of the Duke's men thrusting his blade at Falcon's throat. "No!" She screamed, just in time to throw the man off and have him narrowly miss killing Falcon. As the thug tried to recover from missing his mark, Sage's numbed mind was shot back to the fight against James, those few short months ago.

"Rickety, more gun powder!" Moose bellowed as a bullet shot past his head.

"All gone man," the one twin answered as he took cover from debris as the ship they called home shattered around them.

"What's left?" Falcon yelled as he fought toe to toe with a soldier on the main deck.

His words were lost on the crew as everyone fought fervently to defend their beloved ship as it came apart piece by piece with every cannon strike it took.

Skunk clambered down from the rigging to aid in hand to hand as the last of his bullets were spent.

Sage continued to shoot across at the opposing ship from the quarter deck.

Dot fought alongside her brother, Moose and the twins as more soldiers swung across to their ship from the naval craft.

"I want prisoners." James commanded from the top deck of his ship.

Sage looked pleadingly at James for an instant before abandoning hope that he'd ever come around to her way of life. Of course it was too much to ask that a soldier of the crown would ever allow piracy, or encourage it. To prevent herself from wasting any more time on lost causes Sage stowed her gun and made for the main deck to aid with the removal of the intruders.

As more soldiers fell, the crew began to feel closer to victory and an air of relief began to settle upon them. However just as all was going well James boarded the ship and began a mad attack on Falcon, beating him back one pace at a time. They were evenly matched to say the least. As one would attack, the other would parry. One would feign to the left, the other would match the true attack on the right. It was neck and neck until Falcon slammed hard against the main mast, his cutlass falling from his dazed fingers.

"Any last words, pirate?" James mocked as his sword came to its point at Falcon's throat.

"I love her," was all Falcon said as he made eye contact with a terrified Sage across the deck.

In an instant one million thoughts flew through Sage's mind, so many that her head felt as though it would explode. Her body stopped functioning, and for that split second all she could think was she would die before letting Falcon fall. As all manner of reason left Sage's clouded mind she instinctively did the only thing a desperate woman would do. She pulled out her pistol and shot it at a snake trail of gun powder. It ignited instantly.

James stopped before any harm was done to Falcon and turned at what everyone else was stopped and staring at.

Everyone watched in dull horror as a large speeding flame slithered across the deck, igniting every trace of gunpowder in its path.

"All hands abandon ship!" James yelled as he ran to take hold of Sage, his crew scurrying back aboard their respectful ship.

Falcon stood in dazed amazement as his ship lit up in vibrant orange flames.

"Captain, let's be on our way, oui?" Moose shook Falcon by the shoulder as Skunk and the twins gathered weapons into the lone surviving long boat.

Falcon snapped out of it just in time to see Sage being dragged, kicking and screaming towards the other ship. "Get everyone in the long boat and go." Falcon ordered as he pushed Dot into Moose's arms before sprinting off towards Sage and her brother.

Moose easily tossed the reluctant Dot into the raft before helping lower it into the water then boarded and pushed off from the quickly burning beloved Widow.

Back up on deck on the opposite side Sage spat and bit as her brother tried to herd her across the plank connecting the two ships.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Stop this nonsense Sage." James fought back. "This is madness."

"Unhand her." Falcon ordered as he pulled James back by the shoulder and planted a solid fist into James' jaw.

James staggered back, releasing Sage.

Sage jumped into Falcon's arms and they both staggered back onto the scorching deck of the Widow.

Just as James was about to jump back aboard the pirate ship a smoldering piece of the main mast came crashing down and smacked the plank into the water below and James along with it.

"James!" Sage scrambled to the edge of the ship, franticly searching the churning waters for a sign of her brother.

James emerged from the water gasping.

The crew of the navy ship hauled him aboard with hook and rope.

Sage could clearly see a nasty gash pouring crimson blood over his left eye. She wanted desperately to go to him and ensure he was safe and well, but was forced back to reality as another part of the main top mast came crackling down around her and Falcon.

"Come on." Falcon took her hand and pulled her deeper into the flames.

That was the last James saw of his sister before his vision slipped into darkness.

As the smoke and flames grew thicker, so did the nerves of the Widow's crew as they watched on in hopes of a glimpse of their captain and the fair Sage.

Just as the flames hit the few remaining powder kegs below deck Sage and Falcon jumped into the cold dark waters below, shielding themselves from the explosion.

A collective sigh of relief echoed on the long boat as two heads emerged not far off from where they floated, safely and undisturbed by the blast.

Falcon and Sage swam to meet the boat and were hauled aboard by Rickety and Ratch. They sat for a moment gaining back their breath. Falcon glanced out at what was once a beautiful ship now reduced to nothing but flaming debris. And Sage glanced further to the retreating ship that held her brother, and the last of her former life.

There were no regrets, but as the twins began to row them in the direction of land there were feelings of loss.

And just as that sense of loss was felt then, so was It felt now as Sage watching in the present time at what seemed to be a slowed motion as a blade slid, narrowly missing Falcon's gullet yet again. She almost lost him once; she'd be damn if she'd lose him now.

As his attacker tried to redeem himself, Falcon flung his arm up to protect himself, gaining a deep cut along his left forearm. He instinctively covered the deep wound with his right hand and squeezed, then ducked to miss the next blow.

Sage saw her chance to attack and took it; jumping onto the man's back she rammed her dagger into his shoulder, accepting a shrilling scream from him.

Skunk finally found his footing again and stuck his sword into the thug opposing him.

The twins polished off two of the six men they were fighting by tossing them into the river.

And Dot finally managed to bring the giant to his knees, then pulling out her little pistol she bashed the butt of it against the oaf's temple, knocking him out completely.

"Enough!" The Duke bellowed as he pulled out a rather beautiful pistol and aimed it at Moose's skull. "This ends now." He pulled back the trigger and took the shot.

* * *

><p>.GD.<p> 


	4. Victory and an Argument

Well look at that, another chapter. Hmm I'm just little miss productive today, also I've been up trying to stay awake to watch the royal wedding.

Hopefully I managed to produce a chapter you'll enjoy!

Thanks again for the reviews, they were lovely and much appreciated.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As the trigger snapped a burst of noise and sparks flew, but nothing else.<p>

As Moose exhaled deeply, relieved not to have received a bullet in the skull, he smirked then threw his weight into the stunned Duke, knocking him down.

Falcon slashed his sword out and took down one haggardly man, the twins taking out four others. Skunk flew to Moose's aid, cutting the rope that bound his hands.

As soon as he was free, Moose took the Duke by the lapels and pumped his fist directly into the Duke's nose, multiple times.

As blood began to run down the Duke's face, any remaining members of the street gang who weren't dead or bleeding on the stone floor began to retreat to the shadows of the London alleys.

"Any last words, mon amie?" Moose asked sweetly as he pulled the Duke's sword from its place sheathed at the Duke's side.

"P-p-please," the Duke stammered, his voice slightly nasally as the tissues of his broken nose clogged a usually clear passage.

"Capitain, should I show this poor miserable man mercy?" Moose let the Duke drop to the damp ground as Falcon sauntered over.

Falcon looked down in disgust at the snivelling man that quivered on the ground. He stepped to Moose and took the Duke's sword from his grasp, then stood above the Duke and plunged it into the soft flesh of the Duke's arm, pinning him to the ground.

The Duke called out in agony as fresh blood began to seep from this new wound. "Please, have mercy?" He begged pathetically.

"No mercy." Falcon hissed before plunging his own sword into the Duke's fading heart.

Sage looked on in discontent. Falcon never seemed very patient with people who sought to hurt them, but his tactics were taking on a colder angle than usual. She knew the feeling of killing for revenge, as she had done on a beach not so long ago, and knew that it held no comfort. She also knew that Falcon wouldn't be his true self until they were away from this city, as it held too many sore memories from his childhood.

"Let's be on our way." He cleaned off his blade then stowed it in its sheath, then headed down the dock to board the ship.

The rest of the crew followed suit, not wanting to waste any more time in the chilled and damp city. The Twins untied the ropes holding the ship to the docks, Skunk and Moose climbed the rigging to unfold the main top mast and the fore top mast to get the ship moving out of the harbour.

Below deck Dot and Sage searched the supplies to see what they had to work with until they reached a more agreeable place to load up on supplies. Lucky for them it appeared the Duke was planning a trip not too long from then because the ship was stocked with enough food rations to last a month and it appeared he'd be traveling in style for there were trunks full of clothes for both the Duke and a hand full of women. Dot looked at Sage with raised eyebrows as she pulled a silky scarf from one of the trunks.

"Looks like the Duke was planning a pleasure cruise away from his dear wife," Dot giggled as she wrapped the scarf around Sage's neck and leaned in for a mocking kiss.

"Or perhaps his wife was coming along, and she was the one who preferred sharing her husband in the boudoir." Sage pulled a large white feather plume from a pretty gold box to tickle Dot behind the ear.

The girls giggled cheerily as they opened more trunks and discovered new treasures.

Falcon stood in the shadows by the small doorway watching his sister and his love playing with new found articles, amazed at how quickly they had bounced back from the events that had only just come to pass. They had narrowly escaped doom and here his two girls were, playing and laughing without a care in the world. If only life were so simple. He cleared his voice to let them know they weren't alone.

"Oh Falcon, come dance with me." Dot sang as she draped a party dress in front of her body and spun in a circle.

"Another time, perhaps," Falcon grinned but it never reached his eyes. "May I have a moment with Sage?" He inquired.

"Yea, I'll leave you to it." Dot put the dress down unceremoniously and withdrew from the room quickly, sensing a potential fight approaching.

Sage turned away from Falcon and ran her hand over a mink fur that was sitting atop an open crate. The smooth little hairs tickled her hand and helped her relax; she knew an argument was on its way by the look in Falcon's eyes.

"You were great tonight," Falcon began, "a born naturel with a sword."

"I had practice." Sage smirked as she wound her way around more boxes and trunks, making space between Falcon and herself.

"I see you've also had practice in avoidance." Falcon stood still in the middle of the store room, watching Sage fidget and avoid eye contact with him.

"I'm practiced in many things," Sage grimaced, "when the occasion calls for it."

"Sage, look at me." Falcon spoke softly.

"I'd rather not." She whispered as she stubbornly evaded his intense gaze.

Falcon growled challengingly as he leaped into her path and forced her to back into a wall.

"Falcon, don't." Sage warned.

"I haven't done anything," Falcon explained, "yet."

"I'm tired." She glared at him as he placed one hand against the wall beside her head, trapping her in place.

"You may go to sleep," Falcon offered, "after we've spoken."

"Then say what it is you would like to say." She surrendered.

Falcon frowned, and then lowered his hand to his side. "Sage, we've been putting off talking about this for too long."

Sage looked down at her hands as they clasped together and came apart nervously. She knew the events of the Widow's destruction were going to come up sooner or later, she only wished it was at a later time, as always.

"It's been months since…" Falcon trailed off not wanting to say anything that would upset Sage's feelings.

But it was useless; her feelings were always on high alert these days. "Why don't you just come out and say it." Sage shouted.

Falcon sighed and rubbed at his temples.

"Why don't you just say what you've been meaning to say since that very day?" Sage threw her arms up in exasperation.

"What?" Falcon looked in confused horror as tears began to well in Sage's eyes.

"You blame me for destroying the ship." She sniffed and rubbed angrily at her watery eyes. "And while we're on the 'let's blame Sage note' why don't you just admit you don't actually want me here." She suggested.

"Have you gone completely mental?" Falcon asked in a panicked tone. The man could take a blade to the gut, but put him in a room with a crying woman and he was a lost cause.

"I could tell from the day we left Jamaica." Sage pointed an accusing finger into Falcon's chest. "You didn't want me to leave with you; you wanted me to stay there." She turned and paced away from him.

"Of course I didn't want you to leave there." Falcon admitted quickly. God help him, he was sinking without a life preserver, and sinking fast.

Sage turned to him and a new flood of tears began to spill from her lovely blue eyes.

"Sage, I love you." He announced truthfully.

Sage pulled her hand free and tried to turn away again, but was forced back around to face him as he took her hand again and placed a gentle hand on her tear lined cheek.

"I love you, more than anything, even a ship." He stared at her lovingly. "I know how hard this life is. It's dangerous, and unforgiving. I didn't want to see you harmed again." He thought back to how she could have been killed time after time in the first weeks of them knowing each other. "I fought myself that night. Part of me wanted to be selfish and take you away for my own, and the other part of me wanted to leave you there where you were safe." He looked deep into her eyes as they slowly cleared of sadness. "You know which part won." He kissed her hand and was rewarded with a small smile from his beautiful lover. "I simply wanted to talk to you about how you felt about what happened to your brother. You haven't mentioned him since we landed in England."

This wasn't at all what she was expecting from him, but realized she had been mentally jumping to a lot of conclusions lately, and was usually wrong. She looked down briefly before speaking again. "It upset me that he was hurt." Sage admitted. "There was nothing that could be done to avoid it." She shook her head slightly. Her heart would always carry a pain for how things were left between her and James, but she was where she knew she belonged.

"No there wasn't" Falcon agreed. "I just wanted to know that you're ok with how things ended, and that you still want to be here."

"I've never wanted anything more than I want you." Sage confessed. "I want to always be with you." She leaned in and kissed Falcon feverishly. There was a sudden burning desire deep within her to have every inch of her body touched by his roughened hands.

"Sage," Falcon groaned as he tasted her sweet lips against his.

"I want you to make love to me," Sage whispered into his ear before nibbling lightly at the lobe.

"You'll be the death of me woman." Falcon grinned as he lifted her onto one of the many crates littering the storeroom.

Sage sat atop the crate and pulled Falcon to her by his shirt. "Undress me like you did the first time." She murmured as she rubbed her mouth against his. "Torturously," She pulled the string that kept his shirt closed until it was untied, "slow." She opened his shirt and ran her finger tips up his abdomen.

Falcon's eyes glared adoringly at her as her hands did wondrous things to his body. Every time was like the first time between them. He could close his eyes and picture her standing timidly beside his bed, folding and unfolding her hands before he came to her and took them into his own roughened palms. He could still feel the slight tremble that shot through her body as he explored silky smooth flesh that had never been touched by any other man before. He could look at her now and know that he was her first, and would be forever her only.

"Sage, marry me."

* * *

><p>.GD.<p> 


	5. Proposal

Oh maaaaaan. Ladies get a glass of wine, I know I did when I wrote this next part. :)

Ok, so I totally went a little less action, a little more conversation in this chapter. I hope its ok. I took some time to re read the first story and goodness gracious..My excuse was I was in highschool back then and it was my first attempt at writing. Now I'm all graduated and raising a baby and I still feel pretty inadequate. Please review, it means the world to me and helps me make things better that need making better.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What?" Sage gaped.<p>

"Marry me." Falcon brushed a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. "Don't you want to?" He asked softly, hiding any trace of the panic that plagued his mind. In his dreams he pictured her simply saying yes and throwing her arms around him, not hesitating as she was doing now.

"I," Sage hesitated once again, adding another layer of fear to Falcon's already bruised dream.

Sage hopped down from the crate and took a few steadying steps away from Falcon. Her mind was a jumbled mess of feelings. Truthfully, she was over joyed that he proposed, but there were underlying feelings of familiarity from when she had been told she was betrothed to Dominick, and she didn't like the feelings it was bringing to her heart.

"I'm sorry, it's just rather sudden." Sage offered as she turned back to Falcon.

"Maybe I could have talked to you about this before asking." Falcon rubbed a hand at the back of his neck as tension began to build.

Sage sighed as she watched Falcon battle an internal turmoil she was causing. Was it really so difficult to say yes? She loved him, and wanted to be with him forever, but would she be any good at being a wife? And would he object to her dreams of one day having children? Oh god, what should she do?

"Falcon, I love you." She walked back to him and took his hands in hers. "I need some time to think about this." She cringed when she saw his eyes fall. "I'm not saying no," she hurried on, "I'm just saying, not yet."

Falcon looked back up into her eyes and saw nothing but the pure unconditional love she showed for only him and couldn't find a reason to be upset with her. It would always hurt that she needed to think about it, but he'd wait a hundred lifetimes for her if she asked it of him.

"It's alright." He leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "I'll gladly wait." He smirked now, pulling her against him to take the next kiss deeper. "Now where were we?"

Sage giggled as she pressed her hands into his back, feeling the strong muscles quiver beneath her small palms. She loved how his body reacted to her touch.

"Shall we take this to the Captain's quarters?" Sage suggested while he unlaced the back of her dress and busily tasted the soft spot below her ear.

"By all means stay here. We are enjoying the show." Moose jested from the doorway, Skunk snorted beside him.

Sage gasped and scurried faster than lightning behind Falcon and then attempted to pull the laces back together at the back of her dress.

"Moose, always a pleasure to know you're still the master of perfect timing." Falcon grinned as he walked over and punched Moose hard in the arm, giving him a look that clearly said, 'die and go to hell'.

"_Le plaisir_ is all mine, _mon amie_." Moose gave Falcon a large toothy grin in return.

Falcon's smile lost all humour before he raised his hand to point towards the ladder leading to the upper deck. "Go attend to something before I cut you." He suggested.

"Always a gentleman, that one is." Skunk shook his head with false seriousness as he spoke to Sage. "I'd never threaten a friend's life." He offered her a blackened tooth smile.

Sage laughed, amused by the show the boys put on as they scuffled before Moose and Skunk eventually did as they were told and went back to work.

Falcon tied the strings of his shirt back together before helping Sage attend to the laces of her dress.

"We will never be able to truthfully say it's lonely on this ship." Falcon offered and received a gentle laugh in return.

"Maybe it would be best if we wait until the children have all gone to bed." She suggested as she turned to face him.

"Best idea I've heard." He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the ladder.

"I'm going to go look at what this ship has passing as a kitchen." Sage began. "Perhaps I'll make a late dinner."

"I take it back." Falcon sighed appreciatively. "That is the best idea I've ever heard."

She chuckled as she climbed the ladder to the main deck then walked towards the back left side of the ship and entered through a door that would lead her to a small hall. At the end of the hall was a small opening in the floor that held another ladder. Taking the ladder down, Sage entered a sizable kitchen facility. There was an iron cooking top surrounded by small wooden counters and an array of pots and pans and a few other necessities required for eating.

"Not bad." She commented before opening a crate to find a bunch of potatoes. Shrugging she decided to prepare chips for dinner, and went about it while whistling a tune.

Back above deck Falcon wandered up to the quarter deck where Ratch was manning the helm, and Moose was studying a map that lay out on a tall over turned crate.

"Plotting a course?" Falcon asked as he leaned heavily on the rail on the starboard side.

Moose made an affirmative noise.

Falcon let the silence hang as he looked out at the city that flanked both sides of the river. He couldn't say he'd miss it when it was well beyond their sites. He'd be glad when they reached a warmer and drier climate. Perhaps then Sage will have made up her mind. Falcon looked down at the black murky waters they sailed atop and sighed deeply.

"I will apologise captain, for my horrible timing." Moose walked over to join Falcon.

"It's not that." Falcon began, but decided it best to keep his proposal to himself until he got an answer from Sage. "Where are we headed?" He evaded the subject.

"I was thinking Spain, or Morocco."

Falcon smiled genuinely now, appreciating his first mate's choices.

"I wouldn't mind Morocco. The markets are full and busy this time of year. It'll be easy to steal something nice for Sage." He pushed off from the rail to go examine the map.

Moose chuckled at Falcon's back. "It wasn't too long ago you were saying the exact same thing, but referring to yourself instead of Sage."

"Times have changed." Falcon shrugged as Moose joined him at the map.

"_Mais oui_, they have." The first mate studied his friend. He, along with the rest of the crew, enjoyed the new glow that graced their captain's spirit now that his heart was content. It had been too long since Moose had been around love and devotion. "How is our little English rose tonight? I've noticed a bit of tension between _vous deux_ for a while now."

"She's ok." Falcon stated. "We're ok." He added after a glance at Moose. "All is well my friend" Falcon patted Moose's shoulder before heading down to the main deck and then disappeared to the Captain's quarters.

Moose shook his head. Never would he understand the complicated relationship the captain and his lady shared. "Ratch my good fellow, turn this prized ship due south once you've hit open water." Moose winked at the bumbling twin manning the wheel. "Then switch with Rickety and have him continue south until sunrise." Moose headed for the stairs, all thoughts on a small meal and bed.

"Aye sir." Ratch accepted.

Just as Moose was about to enter the back cabins of the ship and make for the kitchen he spied Dot sitting on the hatch in the center of the ship. She looked terribly sad.

"_Cherie_, what is the matter?" Moose squatted down beside her and tilted her chin up to meet her eyes with his. "_Ma Chere_, you're crying." He huffed. "_Pourquoi_?"

Dot sniffled then inhaled deeply before speaking. "After everything that's happened," she paused to catch her breath as her breathing was uneven and shallow from crying, "I haven't been able to just sit and think." She stopped for a brief moment as her lower lip quivered uncontrollably. "I wasn't able to save them Moose. They're all gone." She threw herself into his arms and fell apart, sobbing lavishly into his neck.

It took Moose a moment to think of what she was talking about, after all, so much had happened to all of them it was hard to keep things straight. But then there were few things Dot truly cared for enough in this world for her to be this upset, and it clicked instantly. Her animals.

"Oh, _ma belle_." Moose hugged her close and rocked gently. "I'm so sorry." He rubbed her trembling back, attempting to calm her down. All thoughts of food and sleep deserting him as the petite girl finally crumbled after all these months of keeping her grief in.

After quite a few moments of hushing and soothing, Moose finally felt Dot's head grow heavy on his shoulder indicating exhausted slumber. Picking her up effortlessly, Moose carried her to the forecastle at the front of the ship where her sleeping quarters were tucked away in a small comfortable cabin. Laying her on the small cot, he removed her worn brown boots from her little feet and tucked a blanket around her. Taking one last glance of her pint-sized sleeping form, Moose gently closed the door and decided it was time for bed.

* * *

><p>.GD.<p> 


	6. Sick Skunk

Hello.

I feel very insignificant and small by saying sorry. It doesn't seem like enough. I don't even know how long it has been. I started writing this story when I was pregnant and have since had my baby and life has kind of taken off and become super busy. I want to finish this story and it's going to be amazing. And I already know when I've concluded this I want to write another.

For now here's a new chapter and a deeply felt apology.

* * *

><p>The crew and their new ship stopped first in Dieppe, France to acquire a few essentials before making the long arduous journey to Morocco. Or rather they hoped the stop in Dieppe would be their only before heading out to sea and not stopping before Morocco.<p>

No stranger to ailment, Skunk fell sick, horribly sick, and required a doctor. So without hesitating Falcon broke course and changed direction to land the ship in the small fishing village of Cascais, Portugal.

"Take only what you need." Falcon instructed as he attached his weapons belt securely around his waist. "Rickety, Ratch, I want you two to stay aboard. We shouldn't be too long."

"Take very good care, we will, Cap'n." Rickety supplied as he began to sweep the deck.

Falcon shook his head before lowering himself into the small dinghy with the rest of the crew.

"I know we were just in France, but already I miss the fresh taste of cheese and milk." Sage looked longingly toward land.

"Dairy deprivation makes Sage a little loopy." Dot giggled.

"You can't sit there and tell me you don't miss the taste of cream, or butter." Sage folded her arms across her chest and looked pointedly into Dot's eyes.

"Nope, I don't miss either." Dot considered for a moment. "I do miss chocolate though."

"_Mais non_!" Moose exaggerated. "How can you miss it when I'm right here?" He smiled warmly as he was rewarded with a great burst of laughter from Dot.

Falcon rolled his eyes but smirked as he continued to row along with Moose.

"Land," pause, "ho." Skunk chattered between his teeth.

Sage looked sympathetically at Skunk as they disembarked onto warm white sands.

The white shore was hugged almost lovingly by crystal blue waters that reminded her of home. The hot golden sun rained down warmth on a small village of grass huts and small stone and brick structures. There were wide dirt roads snaking through the homes and shops.

It felt welcoming and homey.

"Moose and I will take Skunk and find a physician." Falcon looked around at the sleepy little fishing village as it came alive with the morning sun. Already there were men out on their boats catching their dinners, but here the market was just starting to thrive. "Sage, why don't you and Dot see if there's anything here we weren't able to acquire in France."

Sage looked excitedly towards the village center where busy bodies set up stalls and booths. "Come on Dot, we've got our orders." Sage rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

Dot trotted along beside Sage, anticipating a wonderful day packed with pick pocketing and thievery. Her specialty.

As the girls swept into the village, the men carried a harried Skunk upland, slowly, but steadily.

They passed a few villagers who politely avoided eye contact and kept on their way into the village center. Falcon stopped a young man who was carrying a sack bursting with rich red apples and asked for direct directions to the Doctor.

The boy reluctantly passed the sack from one shoulder to the other as he instructed them to climb to the top of a hill a half mile out of the village and just past the old oak tree. The doctor's cottage was unmistakable and would take only fifteen minutes to reach at an easy pace.

"Thanks." Falcon lifted a brow as the boy scurried off quickly.

"Apparently this place is busy this time of day." Moose commented as he watched an older couple hurrying in the same direction as the boy, also carrying bursting bags of fruit.

Falcon shrugged and took hold of Skunk and followed the directions he was given to the physician.

Skunk coughed and sneezed and wheezed all the way up the steady hill, even though Moose and Falcon were doing most of the work. They stopped in front of a lovely little white washed cabin with flowers growing under the windows. Falcon stepped forward and knocked.

The door opened cautiously and a full bodied, generously breasted woman with long curling locks the color of a raven's wing filled its frame.

"Yes?" She asked in her native tongue. Her eyes looked on at them with caution.

"English?" Falcon asked experimentally.

"Yes." She answered with a thick Portuguese accent. The wariness softened to a questioning look. "May I help you?"

In response Skunk burst into a fit of coughs.

"I see." She looked at Skunk with sympathy before looking over their shoulders and down towards the bay and the village. "Inside." She ushered them in and closed the door behind them quick enough to have Falcon's interest up.

"We don't wish to intrude longer than we have to." Falcon offered.

"And you won't have to. This man has a simple parasite." She explained as she finished her quick examination of skunk's mouth, ears and eyes. She wandered to a solid wood cabinet beside a stone hearth fire place. Inside were dozens of bottles and boxes. The scent of rosemary and tarragon filled the room. "Have him drink this tonic twice a day." She handed Moose a clear glass bottle with a green liquid sloshing around inside. "And perhaps a bath?" She added as the stench that was Skunk's persona wafted about the room.

"Hear that _mon amie_?"Moose rubbed Skunk's greasy shoulder. "You're going to have to start bathing!" Moose cackled as Skunk shivered and grumbled incoherent profanity.

"Start?" The busty woman arched a brow.

"Thank you." Falcon nodded and passed her a small pouch of coins. "You're very good at what you do. I've never known a doctor so fast to diagnose. We won't take any more of your time miss…" He broke off questioningly.

"Anna." She answered politely. "It was nothing." She shook the pouch lightly before stowing it away in a pocket in her skirt. Her eyes began a hurried pattern of looking out the window then at the door before she caught herself and covered her worried glances. "Is that all then gentlemen?" She went to open the door for them, a clear indication that they were beginning to overstay their welcome.

Falcon took no offence and simply smiled one last time before ushering the other two out before him. When they were clear of the doorway Anna slammed it behind them and they heard a series of lock's and bolts clattering shut.

"Not very sociable." Moose commented.

"Something has her worried." Falcon said. "And I don't think it was us." He looked back at Anna's windows that were now covered by curtains and shrugged once again. "Let's go find the girls."

Down in the village center Sage and Dot were busy collecting coins from unsuspecting villagers. It was to the point of being so easy that Dot felt foolish when she lifted a necklace right off an old woman's throat.

"These people sure are trusting." Sage observed. "Or they're very stupid."

"They all seem to be very preoccupied." Dot looked around and noticed none of the stalls were being filled to display any of the products that were being carried and carted into town. She also noticed that everyone around them were much older. There was not a single child in sight.

"We have money, for god's sake." Sage whined as a man hugged what appeared to be a bag full of fresh baked bread to his body and out of her reach. "This is strange."

"Money won't get you far here _amor_." A smoky voice whispered from a dark corner of a lane close to where Sage and Dot stood. "They don't like bringing 'im _nada_ that cannot be eatin'."

"Excuse me?" Sage swallowed hard as a shiver threatened to scrape its cold clammy fingers up and down her spine. Something about the voice and tone told her to run, but her pirate heart was demanding she stand her ground.

A dark rough chuckle preceded the shadow of a most hideous man as he emerged from the ally. He wore a filthy rust colored hat that was pulled down low enough to cover his left eye. What hair could be seen was scraggly and reminded Sage of the worms her brother used to dig up for fishing. His skin was dirty and covered in boils and scars, and what teeth he did have were black and cracked. To top the worst of it he smelled of piss and old cheap rum.

"You're a catch only could dream." He eyed Sage thoroughly. "Maybe won't give you." His English was slurred and broken.

Sage's pride had her back up and a glare shooting out at him from angry eyes. "Come on Dot, we don't have time for the town drunk." Sage grabbed Dot's hand in a vise like grip and felt Dot squeeze back before they both started to walk away.

The cackle that followed them was enough to have them quickening their pace by a noticeable degree.

"Gotcha!" A second, equally ugly ghoul of a man jumped out from some dark hole in the wall.

It took everything they had not to scream like a couple of scared little girls.

"Leave us alone and no one has to get hurt." Sage warned as she unsheathed her dagger.

"Niiiiaaahahaha!" A gurgling laugh echoed from their right.

Another creeping laugh slithered towards them from the left.

_Damn_: was the thought shared by both Sage and Dot as they were surrounded by four horrifyingly ugly men.

"There're only four." Sage whispered from the corner of her mouth.

"Two each." Dot agreed.

"On the count of three?" Sage suggested as they stood back to back and the disfigured tramps circled.

"One…"Dot began.

"Two…"

Before three could be uttered by either of them, there was a flash. A loud cracking noise. Then there was smoke. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>.GD.<p> 


End file.
